Pronax
|} Markus "Pronax" Wallsten (ur. 24 czerwca 1991) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie jest współzałożycielem organizacji GODSENT. Drużyny *2012-09-20 — 2012-10-30 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2012-10-30 — 2013-03-19 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-04-27 — 2013-06-05 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-06-05 — 2013-06-13 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2013-06-13 — 2013-06-18 - 35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se *2013-06-18 — 2013-07-08 - 35px|Szwecja Five Crowns *2013-07-08 — 2013-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja n!faculty *2013-11-12 — 2015-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2016-01-?? — 2016-04-04 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2016-04-04 — 2017-08-21 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT *2017-08-21 — 2018-01-11 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT (nieaktywny) *2018-01-11 — 2018-05-07 - 35px|Szwecja Enyoy *2016-04-04 — 2018-06-14 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT (współzałożyciel) *2018-05-07 — 2018-10-19 - 35px|Szwecja Digital Chaos *2019-02-21 — 2019-05-?? - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2019-09-06 — nadal - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT (współzałożyciel) Historia 2008 *'28 sierpnia 2008' - pronax dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike 1.6, która nosiła nazwę Playzone, którą opuścił parę dni później. 2012 *'20 września 2012' - pronax dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team X. *'30 października 2012' - Skład drużyny Team X został przejęty przez organizację Absolute Legends. 2013 *'19 marca 2013' - pronax razem ze składem opuścił drużynę Absolute Legends. *'27 kwietnia 2013' - pronax dołączył ponownie do drużyny Absolute Legends. *'5 czerwca 2013' - Po tym jak organizacja Absolute Legends straciła swój skład, powrócili oni do Team X. *'13 czerwca 2013' - Skład drużyny Team X został przejęty przez organizację Publiclir.se, lecz był w niej tylko 5 dni po czym dołączył do Five Crowns. *'8 lipca 2013' - Skład drużyny Five Crowns został przejęty przez organizację n!faculty. *'12 listopada 2013' - pronax opuścił drużynę n!faculty i dołączył do Fnatic. *'1 grudnia 2013' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał DreamHack Winter 2013, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. 2014 *'17 sierpnia 2014' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014, po przegraniu 1:2 z 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2015 *'15 marca 2015' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Katowice 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Cologne 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 2:0. *'12 listopada 2015' - pronax opuścił drużynę Fnatic. 2016 *W styczniu 2016 roku pronax dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'4 kwietnia 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Team Ancient przeszedł do GODSENT, czyli organizacji stworzonej właśnie przez pronaxa. *'17 grudnia 2016' - pronax razem ze składem GODSENT: 30px|Szwecja flusha, 30px|Szwecja JW, 30px|Szwecja znajder oraz 30px|Szwecja Lekr0 dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. 2017 *'21 sierpnia 2017' - pronax został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny GODSENT. 2018 *'11 stycznia 2018' - pronax oficjalnie opuścił drużynę GODSENT i dołączył do Enyoy. *'7 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny Enyoy został przejęty przez organizację Digital Chaos. *'14 czerwca 2018' - pronax opuścił organizację GODSENT. *'19 października 2018' - pronax opuścił drużynę Chaos. 2019 *'21 lutego 2019' - pronax dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *W maju 2019 roku pronax opuścił drużynę Team Ancient. *'30 maja 2019' - pronax przeszedł na esportową emeryturę. *'6 września 2019' - Organizacja GODSENT wraca do żywych po połączeniu się z The Final Tribe. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *Drugie miejsce TNC CM Storm 1 - Finały (2012) '35px|Szwecja Hatersg0nnahate' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Saturday Spring Cup 1 (2013) '35px|Szwecja XSPELL' *Trzecie miejsce NLAN 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Radeon Offensive 2 (2013) '35px|Szwecja n!faculty' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Five Crowns' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup June 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja n!faculty' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Trzecie europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *1/2 miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Główne europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *7/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 - Szóste kwalifikacje - Sztokholm (2014) '35px|Szwecja PangaFett' *Drugie miejsce BirdieLan 24 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO Challenge 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejska liga (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series III (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series IV (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 17: Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *Trzecie miejsce European Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Czwarte miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18: Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 6 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Europejska liga (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Champions Showdown (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *1/2 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pantamera 2.0 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Norwegia BX3 eSports Club' *Drugie miejsce Telenor League Spring 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *9/11 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Global Challenge (2017) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Kindest Regards' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *5 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja katjakaj&bentebent' *1/4 miejsce Philips OneBlade Cup 2017 - Finały kwalifikacji (2017) *Drugie miejsce Philips OneBlade Cup 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 9: Week 9 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Enyoy' *25 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Szwecja Chaos' *Pierwsze miejsce Betspawn Cup: Nordic vs CIS (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Szwecja fightclub' *Pierwsze miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge 2018 Winter (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Trofeum finalistów Cologne 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Trofeum czempiona Katowice 2015 Trofeum czempiona Cologne 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cluj-Napoca 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów MLG Columbus 2016 Trofeum półfinalistów Cologne 2016 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów PGL Major Kraków 2017 Najważniejsze momenty *RaidCall EMS One Fall 2013 Finals: pronax vs. fnatic *Raidcall EMS One - Cup 4: pronax vs n!faculty *CS:GO - Pronax - Best Frags of 2015 *pronax 3 kills with molotov (Cloud9 Fail) *Fnatic Pronax insane clutch vs Nip *Fnatic Pronax 1v3 vs NiP at MLG X-games Aspen *Fnatic Pronax vs Hellraisers in DreamHack Winter 2014 *Fnatic Pronax perfect double vs nip *RaidCall EMS One Summer 2013 Cup 1: pronax vs iNation *MLG X-Games Aspen 2015: Xizt and pronax Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1991